Lone Wolf
by Demo ODST
Summary: Almost two years after the defeat at Demeter,the IMC seems to be still strong, and even worse,they are getting stronger.a new mercenary company offers to take on the IMC for next to nothing, able to wipe out titans with single squads of soldiers,who could refuse?For Laura Chavez,they are the only reason she is alive.But one of these Wolves knows something is up.
1. Prologue

**Yes, i know it's short, but let me know if you guys are interested in reading this. and yes, unless you have played titanfall, or have at least some idea of it, this will likely not make sense. i will admit it now, weapons and equipment are two things i will not be going too deep into the descriptions of in this. i intend to write this how the games are, fast paced and violent. although i hope to get a good story going too!**

* * *

"Chavez!" Chavez groaned at the shouted voice. Her head was already hurting as it was, and if she had any say in the matter, she would have decks the person shouting. "Chavez, come on, we gotta fucking move!" her brain finally kicked into action, her eyes snapping open. she was inside of a drop pod, but it was canted at an angle. There were only two other people still in the cramped confines of the pod, or more correctly, one and a corpse. The corpse was one of her friends, a fellow private in the militia. He had several steel rods punched through him, pinning his corpse into the pod. The other was her sergeant, who was yanking on the clamp holding her in. it took several tugs, and a push from her end, before it came loose. She couldn't pull her eyes from the corpse.

"Wha-what happened?" the sergeant violently shook her, gaining her attention.

"Got glanced by A-A on the way down! Now get your shit together! We're under fire!" she yanked her bullpup rifle from its clamp beside, her, nodding to him. "Alright, get ready to move. Covering fire!" now that she was listening, she could hear the booms and cracks of weapons fire. All of that was drowned out as a machine gun opened fire, dominating every thing else in her ears. She was starting to panic, not even hearing the sergeant shout to move, just following him. her pod had crashed into a building, having to scramble across concrete and steel to get out. Thankfully, it had crashed at the bottom of the several story building. Or more accurately, smashed through the side of the building until the ground stopped it. she could see a militia ship, far above them. Or at least, what was left of it. there were hundreds of burning shards, falling all around the area they were in, the bow section falling farther out into an empty field outside the small town they had landed in. there was at least a squad of troops, arrayed out parallel to the building in a defensive posture, firing whenever they could at approaching enemies, which she couldn't see, to busy hiding behind a piece of steel and concrete from the building. She saw a riflemen drop, clutching at his now bleeding neck. She tried to take a deep breath, peeking up and firing a short burst of fire from her rifle. It bucked violently, and she had no idea if it was even aimed toward an enemy or not, ducking right back down.

"Titans!" she heard the shout from someone, looking up to see streaks of fire racing toward the ground. At least twelve of them.

"They friendly!?" she heard someone else shouting, not even really sure as to who did.

"No fucking clue. Gibs! Get that Archer up and ready!" Chavez tried her best to fight down her fear and focus, popping over the rubble to shoot again, nearly freezing up as she actually saw her opponents now, a mixture between IMC infantry and Spectres, a type of mechanical soldier heavily used by the IMC. She managed to fire off another short burst of rounds, fairly sure one of the enemy soldiers dropped from it.

"Look out!" the shout preceded one of the balls of fire by only a second or so, it landing with a massive ground shaking metallic smash. Dust and dirt was blasted away from the epicenter, filling Chavez's lungs. She coughed several times as the dust began to clear, a black angular hulled titan standing from it's landing before them. Titans were giant walking mechs, almost like giant infantry suits in some ways, cabably of carrying a diverse amount of both mounted and hand carried weapons. The one before her was equipped with a massive machinegun, it's red 'eye' optic on the front of the bulbous pilot area sweeping back and forth across them as it gripped the weapon. Her eyes barely caught sight of the IMC symbol before someone shouted 'fire'. A missile lanced toward the titan, only for the titan to release it's weapon and hold its palm out, a teal hued barrier forming in the air between them. The barrier caught rifle rounds and the missile, Chavez barely ducking down in time as it released the captured munitions, flinging them back at those who fired them. She watched in horror as several of the people around her, including her sergeant, were gunned down by their own munitions, the missile trooper obliterated by his anti-titan weapon.

"Everyone, retreat!" she needed no second invitation, sprinting away from where she had been, toward the center of the small town. She heard the Titan's machine gun open fire, feeling the concussive waves off the rounds as they tore into soldiers around her. another burst landed all around her, tossing her about like a rag doll. She was shocked when she found herself staring up at the sky. She quickly patted herself down, looking for injuries when a shadow stepped over her. she froze, looking up at the titan as it stood over her. _I'm going to die…_ She found her mind racing over every memory she had, from growing up on harmony, moving onto Demeter just as the fighting really broke out across the Frontier, her town being leveled by the IMC, and now, after a couple of years living on Harmony again, joining the Militia to try and fight the IMC. She only realized now how stupid of a notion that was. The Titan was reaching down to pluck her off the ground when something seemed to draw its attention. It's 'eye' looked up, prompting Chavez to follow it's gaze. Twelve jet black dropships were racing in, the titan raising it's weapon and firing. She could see the streaks of tracer rounds from several locations around the area, but none found their marks, the dropships ducking and weaving as they split apart. A pair of missiles streaked away from one, slamming into another IMC titan behind the one standing over her. the craft pitched up as it got closer, slowing itself down as ropes were dropped from the rear and sides, twelve soldiers in jet black armor sliding down the four ropes. The craft was still moving, a few cannon rounds pinging off the hull as the soldiers hit the ground, every single one tumbling. This seemed to have been a strategy, not a mistake, as the dropship disconnected the ropes and shot away, the soldiers all already on their feet. They were spreading out, a small dark object already thrown by one of them. She covered her face as the grenade went off, shocked when it had virtually no effect on her, aside from a faint pop in her ears. The titan above her on the other hand, stumbled back, rocking the ground with each step. She heard what sounded like rocket launchers, only quieter and dozens of them, seeing small rockets impacting on the titan, one of its arms severing as the armor piercing warheads ripped into the armor and exploded, blasting fist sized holes in the titan. It stumbled back and fell, lying still for a second before it fought to stand back up. Before it could, one of the soldier had run up on it, dropping a satchel charge into one of the many holes and diving off, so another could detonate the charge. She shielded her face again as the hull of the Titan was crushed in, the death machine lying silent as several short bursts of gunfire ripped out, shouts easily heard between the bouts of fire. One of the soldiers, wearing similar armor to her own, only jet black, dark glasses built onto his helmet and wearing a grey bandana over his face. The bandana had a wolf's face on it, covering where the mans face would be.

"Are you hurt?!" she shook her head and he grabbed her rifle, jamming it into her hands. "Then on your feet, this fight aint over!" before she could respond, he had grabbed her arm and used it to pull her to her feet. The area had gone quiet, and although she could still hear gunfire around her, it was all muffled. And yet, the soldiers around her now were far from relaxed, lying or crouched behind as they shouted to each other, getting reports on ammunition and injuries, which was all good from what she was hearing. Three of the troops had Sidewinders slung, a weapon system she had only seen videos of. She had been told it was one of the most versatile ant-titan weapons ever designed.

"Wait, who the hell are you guys!?" the man who had pulled her to her feet turned, an R97 submachinegun in his hands. He was the only one wearing the bandana, but all of their armor matched. Black chest plates, black uniforms, no shoulder plates. All but the three AT gunners were carrying small assault packs, likely filled with equipment.

"We're the Wolf Pack, and your new best friends, now lets move!"


	2. First Mission

**And a the first real chapter. kinda short, was hoping for more, but i am really just writing this on the fly, and entirely for fun. if it's quality suffers, i'm sorry. just aiming to capture the frantic feeling to the game, and hopeful do a good job at it too.**

* * *

"The CMS Destiny has already been lost, and we have titan signatures inbound on the DZ. Shits gonna be fun boys!" the soldiers around me all laughed, a couple tossing a few jokes between them. _Damn, the lack of military bearing in these fucks is…. Annoying._ "Get ready for a hot drop! Gotta save ourselves some Militia folk!" the man speaking was the sergeant in charge of the squad, consisting of twelve soldiers. Three teams, each team with a marksmen, a demolitions expert, an Anti-Titan expert, and a team leader. I was one of the team leaders. When I had joined the Wolves, I had been told they were the best of the best. So far, I hadn't been impressed. Although they had a military framework, with companies, five in total, captains, lieutenants, platoons, sergeants, but the familiarity ended there. Rank was earned through skills the person had, and by tests. A good leader was made a leader, not just the most senior guy. A new recruit was a rare thing to be made a team leader, and beyond that, there seemed to be very little discipline amongst the groups members. The dropship lurched, the sound of it firing missiles breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ten seconds!" the pilot's voice rang out over our helmet radios, myself standing so the side door I was sitting at could open. as soon as it was fully open, I shoved the rope I was already rigged to out, jumping after it. I heard it's weapon firing before I saw the Titan, not a dozen meters from our deployment spot. We were stacked up on the ropes, so close together that we would normally be landing on top of each other, but because the craft was still moving, we each hit the ground separately, letting ourselves tumble to prevent injuries. I was already launching onto my feet, shouting.

"Blind that bastard!" one of my team already had a grenade prepped as I looked past it, focusing on my job. There were a dozen or so IMC soldiers behind the Titan, scrambling for cover, along with at least as many specters. "two dozen, twelve o' clock, fifty meters!" I shouted as I fired, single calm shots, seeing four of the soldiers topple from my sub-machine gun as I pushed forward. Mean while, the three anti-titan members were firing their Sidewinders at the titan, the fully automatic rocket launchers tearing the 'Ion' model titan apart in seconds. The other team members were firing on the IMC with deadly accuracy and efficiency, spreading out as far as the street would let us and moving for cover. The two dozen enemies didn't last long under the brutal attack, the squad already fanning out into cover positions. An explosion drew my attention back to the titan for a second. noticing a militia soldier lying on the ground, where the Titan had been standing when we arrived. She was clearly alive, having propped herself up on her elbows and watching our brutal assault. I moved over to her, already shouting. "Are you hurt?!" she shook her head and I saw a Flatline assault rifle a few feet from her, half debating keeping it for myself as I scooped it up and tossed it at her. she barely caught it without it slamming into her face. "Then on your feet, this fight aint over!" as I spoke, I mover over beside her and grabbed her arm, harshly jerking her back to her feet. I was starting to move on line with my men when I heard her speak.

"Wait, who the hell are you guys!?" I smirked as I turned to face her, still walking backwards.

"We're the Wolf Pack, and your new best friends, now lets move!" she nodded and I turned away, shouting again. "Team Three! Gimme an up!"

"Higgs, seven mags, two frags, ready to rock!" Higgs was the marksmen on my team, sporting a semi-automatic Designated Marksmen rifle, or DMR for short.

"Thompson, one box, one blinder, five mags!" Thompson was the AT gunner, the box being a twenty round box for the Sidewinder he carried, also carrying a CAR sub-machine gun for when he wasn't killing titans. He was down a grenade and two boxes for the sidewinder.

"Jack's, seven mags, one blinder, two frags, demo equipment untouched!" Jacks was carrying an R101c, an accurate, controllable assault rifle, along with his demolition equipment. I dropping down behind a slab of concrete, the militia trooper dropping beside me.

"Wolfe! Just got word from command, they want us to push to the edge of town! You up!?" I instantly responded to the sergeant.

"Yes sergeant! Might need resupply if we're gonna titan hunt again!" I kept scanning down the street we were on, the two to three story buildings lining it ending after only a block or so, a T intersection with a building end capping it marking the end of this road way. It was covered in debris, pieces of steel from the CMS Destiny, life pods, at least three of those, concrete, and two cars, all wrecked and mangled. As I watched, a titan launched around the corner, the twin boosters on its back powering the powerful movement.

"Titan!" I was already reacting, firing a burst and launching to my feet, headed for a new piece of rubble. It seemed to instantly see me moving to shoot at me, but too late, as I had already slid into cover, lying on my assault pack. It's twenty millimeter cannon rounds couldn't punch through the thick piece of concrete. I grabbed a smoke grenade off my belt, about to pull the pin when I saw one of our dropships streak over head, it's ramp open. half a dozen figures dropped off the ramp, blue glows marking jump kits. _Pilots?! But I thought the Wolf pack rarely used titans!?_ I watched as they fell, using boosts from their jump kits to spread out, landing on the buildings all around the titan. A cable was fired from one of the soldiers wrist, a boost from his kit and a running jump letting him swing by the titans optics, gaining it's pilot's attention. Before the titan could level it's weapon on him, he was smashing through a glass window, out of sight. Mean while, another had grappled onto the titan, the line reeling in so that her would snake onto the titan. He yanked open the hatch that protected the power core, dropped an object in, and leapt back, his jump kit firing. He was blasted away from the titan, just before the grenade he dumped into it detonated, overloading the power core and causing the whole mech to detonate. As what remained of the titan fell to the ground, all six of the pilots used grapples to lower to the ground, trotting over to the squad as the rest moved forward, all but the sergeant hunkering down behind cover.

"Tac team. We had that handled." The tac team members wore the same gear as pilots, full face helmets, the visors on them glowing blue. They also had a small booster pack sitting at the small of their back, the twin nozzles being what generates their enhanced jumping abilities. I tried to keep memories from flashing out at the sight of the jump kits and armor, having once been a militia pilot myself.

"didn't look like it. come on boys, two more titans before we get to go home!" the leader of the team trotted off, towards the rear of our squad. No matter how hard I tried, memories kept threatening to flood my mind. The militia riflemen dropped beside me again, managing to break my thoughts.

"Uh, do you guys mind if I stick with you?" I barely glanced at her, her light brown skin and deep brown eyes, not leaving me.

"No. just stay down and follow our lead. And keep your eyes peeled." She nodded and before my attention could return to my field of fire, I was speaking again, almost without thinking. "and if you see an enemy, distance, direction, and description, as loud as you can." She nodded again, my focus finally returning to what was in front of me.

"team two, three, take the buildings, one, the street, move!" I was instantly standing, stacking up on a door. I got a tap and flowed in, sweeping the right side of the room. Without missing a step, we flowed from room to room, never in a door way for more than a heart beat, the militia trooper not far behind. The second building we entered wasn't empty, my eyes instantly seeing four IMC infantrymen in the room. Two by a window on the left, one watching the door I was stepping through, one working on getting a sentry turret functioning. Three found themselves dead as my foot entered the room, single shots from my sub-machine gun dropping them. The one working on the sentry was putting his hands up, having had no weapon, that alone being the only reason I hadn't shot him when I entered. Higgs was the second man in, a single shot from his DMR tearing clean through the mans skull.

"What the fuck was that Higgs?!" I turned toward him, my sudden shout seeming like a gunshot itself.

"What? Bastard probably deserved it?" the others were flowing in as he spoke, myself having to fight the urge to slam my but stock into the man's face.

"He was surrendering you dumb fuck! We don't kill those who surrender!" he glared back at me, his barrel still smoking.

"alright, your new here, I get it. rule number one, we don't take fucking prisoners. Rule number two." he walked over to one of the IMC soldiers, who was clutching at his neck, too shocked about being shot to really do anything, but still alive. He aimed at his head and fired. "We don't leave survivors. Rule number three, we don't take on fucking hitchhikers! But we'll let that one slide, since your new and all." He was about to speak further when I violently stepped forward, jamming the muzzle of my weapon into his jaw as I pulled him in with my left hand, finger loosely on the trigger. his eyes were wide with fear as I spoke.

"I wont you to listen real carefully higgs. Those three rules of yours? Ditch em'. We will never kill those who surrender, we will attempt to aid the wounded, regardless of the faction, and we will protect whomever we get hired to help, as well as their allies. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" I felt him nod, only accomplishing ramming his jaw on my gun.

"As Crystal." I shoved him off, noticing the militia gal staring at the corpse in horror. I shrugged it off and signaled for us to keep moving. It didn't take long for us to sweep through the rest of the buildings, not even encountering any resistance. There were obvious signs that the IMC had occupied the area, from computers to ammo crates, several of which we raided for ammo. The militia gal had been staying at the rear of us the whole time.

* * *

"Chavez followed in near shock as the soldiers flowed from room to room, so fast that she was nearly running to keep up. They cleared each room effectively and quickly, any occupants being dealt with before any response could be made. Thankfully, aside from the one room, everything had been clear. She was still shocked at the one soldier's actions, although part of her was impressed by their leaders actions, wholeheartedly agreeing with him. at the same time, she did still notice the dark looks the other three kept giving him. every single one had made her skin crawl. She decided, on her own, that she was going to watch them carefully. Although, watching how these soldiers moved, smoothly, but quickly, shooting fast, but accurately, was inspiring, almost watching a video of one of the top Titan pilots in action, just without the jump kit and other gear. They were now hunkered down in a destroyed building, not much more than a few concrete walls and windows really, using it as a defensive position. She settled into where she was, resting her rifle on what remained of a window sill. She heard him sigh beside her, earning an eyebrow raise from her.

"Being retasked to another unit. Be ready to mount up." She nodded, not a minute later, a single dropship lowering to the field in front of them, setting down. The entire squad seemed to move as one, the lead team loading first while teams two and three covered, one filing on after another. She and Wolfe, as she had guessed his name was, were the last to load on, just before the dropship lifted away, the interior now cramped with thirteen people in it. several of them glared at her but seemed to not care.

"Hey uh, sergeant? Do you know how many of my platoon made it?" one of the soldiers looked up, groaning.

"About seven. They are being hauled with us. useless fucks." She almost raised her weapon, rage coursing through her. but, even if she had tried, she wouldn't have been able to. Wolf had gently grabbed her hand, gaining her attention. A subtle head shake told her all she needed to know.

"Sergeant, whats the op?" the sergeants focus shifted to Wolfe, relaxing slightly.

"Nothing special. Contractor has requested we shift to a city not far from here. Lots of titans, so AT's ammo up, every one else, pack extra sidewinder boxes." The soldiers around her started doing so, pulling ammo from a set of crates at the fore end of the bay. She was passed a prepacked assault pack, checking and seeing a pair of sidewinder ammo boxes in them. The bag was heavy, at least fifty pounds. She groaned as she slipped it on, noticing that none of the others even seemed to notice the packs being thrown on. It was several more minutes of flight before the craft rocked. She clutched onto the cargo net above them as the craft rocked again and again, guessing they were under hostile fire. After a few minutes, it seemed to stop, the craft lurching and pitching as it lowered to the ground. The ramp opened and the group all filed out, Chavez seeing at least three dozen more of the black armored soldiers, several dozen more militia soldiers. She simply followed Wolfe until he suddenly turned around, speaking right at her.

"Give me that pack, find yourself some of your leadership. Good luck on making it out." She nodded, handing him the assault pack, which he double loaded, seeming unfazed by carrying two assault packs filled with munitions. She sighed as they disappeared, heading off to find a corporal she recognized, smiling.

"Hey! Corporal Roman!" the man, not that he was much of a man, being in his early twenties at most. His helmet was off, showing his short black hair, his light green eyes fixed on her.

"Oh thank god! Chavez, anyone else from first squad make it?" she shook her head, a sigh slipping out of him. "fuck. I guess this is all that's left of first platoon then. I'm sorry Chavez." She nodded, sitting down next to him and taking her own helmet off.

"Titans. One dropped in and that's all it took. Threw our rounds right back at us." he sighed as well, patting her shoulder plate.

"We got wedged between two titans. I'm all that's let of the weapons squad and third squad. Second squad fared the best. Five of them left, all privates." Her eyes closed as she cursed to herself. A voice shouted over to them, drawing her attention.

"Hey, Corporal, grab your men, we are moving out!" the man speaking was a major, which caused her to instantly throw her helmet back on, the last members of her platoon all doing the same.

* * *

I shifted to the next window of the skyscraper, Thompson right behind me. A small unit of infantry and Titans was walking below us, our squad tasked with taking them out. There were three titans in the unit, as well as at least a platoon worth of soldiers, around sixty all told. They were moving through the streets, one squad leading the formation, followed by a Titan, another squad and the weapons squad, another titan, the last of the platoon, and the final titan. This spread their firepower out, should they be ambushed, and was going to make taking them down very tricky. So we intended to drop a section of a sky bridge on the first one, the charges for which already being in place. We just had to wait for the right moment, which was now. the building we were in was shaken by explosions, the heavy concrete walkway falling free. I cursed as the titan ignored the friendlies behind it, dashing back and out of the way of the falling structure. Thompson was already firing his sidewinder, aiming for the second titan in the convoy. The first was turning toward us, but I was already moving, running until I was abreast with the Titan, the floor we were on being almost even with it. a quick burst of fire and the glass had shattered, a running jump landing me on top of the chassis for the Titan. I didn't have the strength to rip open the power compartment, so I rammed my sub into one of the intakes for the booster system on it's back. Sparks and shards of metal ripped back out at me, several small bits managing to burrow into my skin. I ignored the pain, barely tugging the weapon away in time as fire began to spit from the engine. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a grenade and threw it into the intake before leaping off the titan, tumbling on the ground. The grenade detonated, the titan stumbling forward before the pilot ejected. Not that I really noticed, given my whole body was in pain from the nearly two story drop. _Fuck, I should not have done that._ I had no time to reload my sub, yanking out my hand gun and firing a pair of rounds at the infantry, who were still scrambling from the sudden attack. Two of them dropped, forty caliber holes in their craniums. I scrambled to my feet, heading for the building across the way. I dived into one of the windows, feeling it shatter under my weight, and not comfortable so. I landed amongst the pebble like shards of safety glass, several punching through my uniform and cutting my skin, something I had to just push through. _come on, you've been through worse._ I quickly reloaded the sub-machine gun, flicking it to full auto as I popped up, firing back out the window I had smashed through as I ran, heading toward the rear of the formation. The second titan was already down, but the third was firing at the building the rest of the squad were using, a massive single shot forty millimeter auto-cannon tearing through the steel and concrete construction. Most of the infantry were dead or scrambling, the few managing to fire back just tossing dust into the air as their rounds impacted the concrete, giving the Wolves the concealment they needed from the titan. Another barrage of rocket fire ripped away from the building, the third titan losing a leg from the rounds, it's pilots cabin ruptured. None of the infantry seemed to have noticed me running along behind them, firing, too panicked at the loss of their Titans to notice. I was already reloading a second mag, very few of my rounds missing when the last of the soldiers fell.

"Wolfe, what the hell was that crazy shit you just pulled!? What think you're a god damned tac team member now!" I finished charging my weapon, slipping through a doorway and out onto the street.

"Someone had to handle that front titan after your plan went side ways." I was keying my radio as I spoke, so that he could hear me.

"Well get your ass back up here! We still got w-" the sergeants voice dropped out as a sniper rifle round ripped out of the building I had been running through, followed by at least two others. Soldiers were calling contact, but too late as a titan ripped out of a side street, firing it's twenty millimeter machinegun at the ambush position. I reacted by darting back into the building, running all the way to the back of it as some one called to fall back. I groaned as I realized I had just separated myself from my squad, knowing I was deep behind enemy lines at this point. I moved off without looking back, using the buildings as cover, and hoping I would avoid running into any more titans.


End file.
